All Neal's Fault
by borderline-crazypyro
Summary: *COMPLETE!! YAY!!*THis here's a K/D, but inMODERN TIMES!! WOOHOO! Kel and the other dudes are skaters, not quite punks. ummm yeah. R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, blah,blah,blah, you people should know these kinds of things by now......  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"Shit, Kel, that's jolly!"  
"Jolly??? Owen, how the hell can this be JOLLY???"  
"Dunno. Did'ya tell Neal?"  
"NEAL? I can't tell him! He'll tell Dom, for sure."  
"I suppose he will. He *is* sort of a blabbermouth."  
"You gonna tell Cleon?"  
"CLEON???? Have you lost your NUTS Owen? He's my boyfriend, for God's sake!!!"  
"Is it really possible for someone to lose their nuts?"  
"I don't know, Owen."  
"Damn, that'd be pain-"  
I hung up on him.  
  
  
I stood on my porch, waiting for Cleon to come pick me up in his new car. It was mid-March, and I was freezing my ass off. My dog, Jump, was running around the yard in frenzied circles, apparently for no reason at all. Maybe he was trying to contact the mothership. Soon enough, a nice-looking blue Maxima came cruising up the block. I, having never Cleon's car before, thought it was him. I ran up to the car, and the window rolled down. Dom, not Cleon, was sitting at the wheel, staring at me with those *gorgeous* blue eyes of his.  
"Hey, Kel, you need a ride?" I bit my lip. On part of my mind was crying out, Of course I'd like a ride!, and the other, more sensible part was, No thanks, Dom, I've got to wait for Cleon. I took the sensible part's lead.  
"No thanks, Dom, I've got to wait for Cleon." Dom frowned and looked at his watch.   
"School starts in half an hour. Come one, Kel, just get in the car." I debated it for a seconds.  
"Fine," I sighed. "But next time, I'm not going with you. Who knows, you might end up tieing my to the seat and holding me hostage for a ransom of 3 million dollars."   
"Yeah, sure Kel." I threw my skateboard in the back and got in the car.   
  
The ride was a silent one. I got out the car and Cleon was standing there nervously, ringing his hands.  
"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry I forgot to pick you up this morning, I mean, I was in such a rush and everything and-"  
"It's ok, dude, I'm not gonna kill you." Cleon looked relieved and smiled at me. I walked up the steps of my wonderful high school amd was about to walk in when:  
"KEL! KEL!" I tirned around to see Owen running toward me full speed dragging a pale blond girl by the arm. He finally reached me and pante for breath for a few seconds.  
"This is my friend Kel," he said proudly.  
"Kel, this is my new girlfriend, Amelia." Amelia looked at me through pale green eyes. She snorted when I reached out my hand to shake.   
"I suppose its nice to meet you...." She gave me another look. "Come, Owen my dear, its time to find you some actual *friends*" I shook my head as I watched them walk off. Finally, I entered the building, only to find NEal and his girlfriend, Yuki, making out in front of my locker. I watched them for a few seconds, then tapped Neal on the shoulder.  
"Sorry to interrupt your passionate snog fest there, but I *do* need to get my books sometime today." Yuki blushed and shoved Neal out of the way.  
"Thank you." Neal laughed evilly and walked down the hall. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
I was in the middle of my end-of-the-day-not-quite-awake walk to the sidewalk in front of the school, when the lovely blue Maxima drove up again. Dom rolled down the window and stuffed my board through it.  
"You left this here this morning," he commented. I laughed and grabbed it.   
"Kel, I have to ask you something." To Cleon, who had just come up behind me, he said, "Is it ok if I take your sweet skater princess home today?" Cleon shrugged.  
"I guess..."  
"Oh good!" I sat down in the car and waved good-bye to Cleon.  
"So, what do you want?" I asked on the way home. Dom laughed nervously.   
"Well, it's kinda funny, actually. I mean, you're not gonna believe it!"  
"Dom, just tell me."  
"Well, me and Meathead-"  
"Meathead and I."  
"Meathead and I went out with a couple of the guys from college. Aaaand he told them I was engaged." I laughed.  
"Sucks for you!"  
"Aaaand the guys want to meet my 'fiance'" I shook my head.  
"That's even worse, dude. Why doncha get Neal to dress up as a girl or something." Dom shook his head.  
"Well, I was just about to ask you to pretend to be my fiance." I stopped.  
"What the hell, Dom! Why don't you ask Amelia or someting!"   
"Well, Owen's her boyfriend." I nodded.  
"Exactly."  
"Exactly what?"  
"Exactly why I can't do this. I'm Cleon's girlfriend. He's a sensitive male, you know." Dom sighed.   
"I kinda figured that."  
"Thanks alot, Dom, I knew you would understand. So, now, go get yourself some single college blonde and have a little bit of--oh, SHIT!!" It was just at the moment that I realized that Dom had parked the car in my driveway and was holding out this absolutly *gorgeous* ring. In the middle was a round-cut diamond surrounded by tiny emeralds on a gold band.   
"God, Dom you bastard!"  
"Oh, thanks, Keladry, I love you too." I balked at the ring again. It kinda matched my eyes, when I thought about it.   
"So, are you gonna do it? It'll only be for one night, Saturday."  
"What are you going to tell them when they want to be invited to the wedding?"  
"I'll say that we've had philosiphical differences that just *couldn't* be solved so I had to break off the engagment." I laughed and shrugged.  
"I guess I'll do it, since it's only one night." I stepped out of the car. "Bye, Dom! And not a word of this to *anyone*, or I'll have your head on a silver platter next Wednesday." Dom grinned that cute grin, and sped away. Only then did I realize what a stupid, stupid descision I had just made. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
The next week passed kind of quickly. I had one mid-week date with Cleon, and I didn't have the heart to tell him about Dom. I ended up telling Yuki that I was in love with Dom on Friday, and she came over on Saturday to help me with my hair and stuff. I was wearing a strapless green mini-dress, (Yuki helped me, I would've gone out in sweatpants, left to my own devices) and she was doing my hair.  
"You *really* should break things off with Cleon before things get to serious with Dom," she commented.  
"Serious? With Dom? Please, Yuki, he's probaby just doing this to spite the hot chick that dumped him last week." Yuki laughed.  
"Whatever,Kel. No go, before Dom thinks you ditched him!" I grinned at her and ran down the stairs, out the door, and almost got hit by that blue Maxima. Dom got out of the car and opened the door for me.  
"I believe I can enter the vehicle myself, Dom." He laughed and closed the door.  
"Fine. Open it yourself." I did.   
  
We entered the party late, even though Dom insisted that that we weren't late, we were fashionably behind the arrival time. Whatever. Dom went off to find his friends and I was left standing there, humming along to Ludacris' "What's Your Fantasy", even though I hate that song. I kind of wandered off to where a bunch of college girls were talking, and decided to eavesdrop.  
"Oh God, who's that?"   
"It's Dom. Isn't he hot??"  
"Hell yeah! Too bad he's engaged." The first speaker looked shocked.  
"Engaged! Damn! I mean, if he'd had a girlfriend, yeah I could still 'fool around' with him. But he's getting married!" The second girl nodded.  
"And to some skater girl, no less."  
"God, you think he would have better taste in women." All three nodded. I was getting pissed, to say the least. I walked over to the girls and smiled.  
"Hello! I don't think I've met you before! I'm Keladry Mindelan, Dom's fiance, and you are?" All three of them looked at me. The first girl flipped me off gracefully, and motioned to the other two. They went to the bar. I snorted and went off to find Dom.  
  
Well, Dom's friends were a dissapointment. They were all annoying jerks, except for one, and I don't even remember his name. I told Dom so as we left the party at midnight.  
"You just have to get used to them. Their ok, once you get to know them." I shrugged. Dom decided that we should go for a walk. I agreed, and we walked. Pretty soon we ran into Owen, Faleron, Esmond, and Seaver out on their boards, listening to Linkin Park. Esmond stopped when he saw us and took a long drag of his Mountain Dew.  
"Hey Kel, Dom!" The other guys stopped. Owen hopped off his board and gave me a look.   
"Hello, umm, Esmond! Nice to see you!" Esmond nodded.  
"Same here, Dom!" After exchanging greetings, talking about stupid shit, and asking them what the hell they were doing skating in the middle of the night, when I just had to open my big mouth.  
"So, what are you and Dom doing out so late?" Owen asked slyly.  
"We were at a party," I blurted out. They all grinned.  
"What Kind of party?" Dom shrugged.  
"We're engaged," he said calmly. At that moment, amid the shocked stares of the boys, I pulled Dom's arm.  
"Come on,Dom,I think you've done a little too much underage drinking for one night." I smiled at them, and dragged Dom to the car. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
The phone was ringing off the hook. Finally, I decided to answer it.   
"Hello?" I was answered with hysterical laughing.   
"You are in such deep shit with Cleon when he finds out about this!" I laughed.  
"That's a good one, Faleron, 'cause he won't!" Faleron started laughing again.  
"You and Dom-engaged?"  
"We're not getting married!"   
"Oh, sure, you *are* the one to deny your love for him." I hung up.  
  
I stood outside of the building, having a nice little chat with Cleon, when:  
"KEL!KEL! I can't believe it! You're engaged! To Dom?? That's great!!!" I turned to see Owen running up to me panting. Cleon looked at me.  
"Owen....so nice to see you," I said through gritted teeth. Cleon coughed.  
"Would you excuse us for a minute, Owen?" Owen nodded happily. Cleon pulled me around to the other side of the school. I smiled at him sheepishly.  
"Engaged, hmm?" He shook his head. "God, Kel, how could you do this to me!!! I love, no, I loved you! And then..you go and-and do this!"   
"Cleon! I'm not getting-"  
"Shut up, Kel! You could've at least had the decency to break up with me before you went and had some affair! And with DOM! He's, he's 5 years older than you! And, even if you weren't my girlfriend, you're only 16, Kel! How could you do this to me???"  
"So what if he's 5 years older than me! You know what, I never even liked you!" Cleon shook his head.  
"I'm so.....*bitch*." Okay, first of all, no one calls me a bitch. And I might be the calmest person anyone has ever met, but right then, I decided to do something very un-Kel like. I punched him. Right in the jaw. Cleon flew forward, than turned to face me.  
"Alright, you can get your way, Kel," He said through a bloody lip, "we're through!" And then he ran off, and I didn't see him the rest of the day.  
  
I banged frantically on the door to Neal's house. His dad answered it.  
"Good afternoon, Dr.Queenscove!" I said through a fake smile.  
"Hello, Keladry, Neal's up in his room."  
"Thanks so much." I practically flew up the stairs, than threw open the door. Neal was re-lacing his shoes.  
"NEAL!" I shouted. HE looked up, startled.  
"Oh, hey Kel!"   
"Neal, you bastard! I hate you!" Neal frowned.  
"Are you yelling at me??"  
"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, sewing a quilt?!?"   
"Okay, Kel, what's the problem?"  
"Well, first of all, YOU! You're the one who had to open your BIG mouth and tell everyone that Dom was engaged!" Neal frowned again.  
"Ohhh, that! Yep, that certainly got some laughs!" He shook his head.  
"And then he goes and asks me to pretend to be his fiance! And then Cleon breaks up with me! And-" then I started to cry. What was wrong with me? I punched Cleon, I yelled, and now I cry? Good God! Neal looked shock.  
"Are you *crying*?" He wrapped his arms around me.  
"And Dom probably doesn't *sniff* like and he's just-"  
"You don't have to worry about Dom not liking you, trust me! I mean, he's head over heels!"  
"Really?"  
"Oh, yeah and-oops, shouldn't have said that." I started to laugh. And then I couldn't stop. Tlk about an emotional rollercoaster.   
  
I left Neal's house about an hour later. I shouldn't have gone home. I entered the living room, and my mother was sitting there, holding something with a shocked look on her face.  
"What's up, Mom?"  
"Sweetie! An engagement ring? This is wonderful! Who's the lucky man?"  
Damn. 


	5. Another Note

Another Note  
  
Now, before I continue with my amazing story (thanx for all the great reviews, didn't think I would get so much!) I must say something about our dear friend Cleon. After chapter 4, those of you who are avid participators in the People Who Absolutly HATE Cleon and Anything That Has to Do With Him club, (or somethin like it) are probably sitting in their computer chairs saying "Hallelujah, the bastard is FINALLY out of Kel's life."  
  
  
HA!  
  
  
I have a surprise for you!!! And no, Cleon and Kel are not getting back together. Did I spell hallelujah right? If I didn't, hope God'll forgive me!  
  
  
Ciao!   
  
  
Foreign language! I am SO cultured! 


	6. Chpater Five

Chapter Five  
  
I slammed my tray down on the cafeteria table, and glared at Neal.  
"Eat your veggies," I growled. I picked up my fork and began jamming salad into my mouth. Owen tromped over to our table, dragging Amelia with him. He smiled at me.  
"Sorry 'bout yesterday, Kel. I mean, you *were* gonna have to break it off sometime, and I just helped you along the way!" Amelia sighed heavily.  
"*Must* we sit here, my sweet," Owen glared at her.  
"These are my friends! I thought you were a jolly girl but-" Amelia rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, fine." She sat down. I shook my head.  
"I'm not upset about that, Owen. My mother thinks I'm engaged! And now, she insists on planning the wedding for us." Neal laughed.  
"Don't laugh at her," Yuki scolded. "What if you were in this position?" Neal thought about for a second. "Oh, never mind!" I looked out across the cafeteria and saw Cleon flirting with some girl. I sighed. This would take getting used to.  
  
"Mom, please! I'm NOT getting married, for the last time!" My momther clucked and shook her head as she rolled up the measuring tape.  
"You're just in denial that someone would actually want to marry you! I don't understand why, though, you're a wonderful girl!" I groaned.  
"You don't understand! It was just--just a mistake! All Neal's fault, really, he just had to go and open his-"  
"I understand the need for secrecy when it comes to those you love! Too bad for Cleon, though, I liked him." I closed my eyes. Maybe if I talked to Dom-I smiled-then I could explain that I wasn't going to play pretend for him any longer. Even if he was "head over heels", as Neal had said.  
  
I knocked on the door a fourth time.  
"Dom, open up!" I covered my mouth after that, for yelling so loud, since the other residents of the apartment building were probably wondering what drug addict Dom had to pay this time. The door flew open, interrupting my thoughts. Dom looked up and grinned at me.   
"Kel! What a pleasant surprise! Don't come in, the place is a mess, I haven't had time to clean cause of my roomate and his girlfriend, they were supposed to be out of here by seven, and oh God, the food's burning!" He turned and ran off. I heard a colorful string of cursing from the kitchen, and then he emerged.   
"Do you like burnt chicken?"   
  
Dom sat there, laughing his head off.  
"I fail to see what's so funny!" I cried. I had just told him about me punching Cleon.  
"I'm sorry Kel, I just couldn't imagine *you* punching anyone! Especially Cleon!" He started to laugh again, I stood up and walked to where he sat on the faded blue couch. He patted the spot next to him.  
"Sit." I sat. We kind of just sat there for a minute or two, staring at the TV. It was that stupid ATT commercial with Carrothead. We watched Baywatch after that, and I'm not sure that was such a good idea, becuase that show always puts me too sleep. Literally. So when it was over, Dom shook me awake. I opened my eyes and he was standing there, those lovely blue eyes (they matched his Maxima, now that I thought about it) and he leaned down and kissed. A part of my brain was like, Finally! and the other part was, Why are they always catching by surprise? Can't they at least warn me when their going to kiss me? He stood up and pulled me up with him.   
"I've always wanted to do that," he commented.  
"So I've heard. What's this about you being head over heels for me?" I smiled as Dom turned bright red. Nice contrast with those eyes, and that smile.   
"Who told you that?" I shrugged.  
"Same person who got us into this mess in the first place!" Dom's eyes widened.  
"That little bastard, I'm gonna kick his ass and then he'll-" I kissed him back. I winked at him, then opened the door behind me and left. Only when I got to my board did I realize: Did I just wink at him??? 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The next morning I woke up surprisingly late. Probably because I didn't want to face Mom and her endless shower of bridal magazines. I hopped out of bed, remembering that I was in love!!! With Dom!!! I opened the door and started to run down the steps, when I ran into someone. I backed up a few steps, and standing there was Cleon.  
"Oh....Cleon....so *nice* to see...you," I said. He smiled at me, then looked down.   
"I might as well say this now," he said with a sigh. "I had to get four stitches, by the way." I closed my eyes.  
"I'm so-"  
"It's okay. I just came here to tell you that you can't keep doing this!!" I opened my right eye.  
"Doing what?" Cleon shook his head.  
"I think you know what I mean, Kel. You...and...Owen," he shuddered. I opened both eyes.  
"What the hell??"  
"You know, your.....*relationship*." I stood there for a second.  
"Relationship? What relationship? Owen and I are JUST FRIENDS."  
"Now, now, Kel, you can tell me the truth! No need to lie about the fact that he pays you a good amount to lay him every third Saturday."   
"WHAT?!?!?!" Cleon nodded. "Who told you THAT???"  
"Amelia, Owen's *ex*-girlfriend."  
"And you believed that bitch? I didn't think you'd be able to stoop so low! Honestly, Cleon, me *sleeping* with Owen? You must be on pot, or something, to believe that load of shit that she's putting-" I started to laugh.   
"What's so funny? You're reputation's on the line!" I kept laughing.   
"Oh God, Cleon, just get outta here and find yourself a girlfriend!" He shrugged and went back down the stairs. My mother came up shortly after that, carrying a stack of Bridal Essence or whatever that was called.   
"Hmm," she said. "What do you thik of for the bridesmaid dresses? Gray or blue chiffon...."  
  
I was secretly seething inside about what Cleon hd just told me, so I headed over to the local skatepark, only after convincing my mother that blue chiffon was the best choice when it came to bridesmaid's dresses. Not that I cared, if course. I skated around, grinded some rails, jammed my finger, and all in all just had a good old time. Until Amelia showed up. A part of my mind wondered what she was doing at a skatepark, since she probably doesn't even know what a skateboard is. The other part was doing overjoyed backflips at the tought of finnaly being able to bitch-slap her to the burning flames of hell. I resisted the urge to give her the finger as she gracefully waltzed over to me.  
"You're looking perky, Keladry," she said with a disapproving glare. "Or is it still the afterglow of that wild sex with Owen?" I calmed myself down.  
"Oh yes, the afterglow is wonderful, isn't it? But, I suspect it's dim for you, since the glow kind of wears away after the 23rd time, you know?" She glared at me. I wished someone else would be here instead of the other skating dudes who were practically falling off their skateboards from a first glance at Amelia.   
"Hey Kel!" I groaned inwardly. Owen. He ran up to us.  
"Good afternoon, Owen," Amelia commented icily. He glared at her.  
"Why don't you leave me alone, bitch!" He yelled. "I'm sick and tired of you and your whiny self, going around, spreading these stupid rumors about me and Kel! So, why don't you just shut up and get the hell out of my life, cause Kel would never do anything like that! Ever!" A stunned silence seemed to stretch through the park. Amelia opened her mouth as if to say something, then turned and left in a huff. "Wasn't that jolly! She told me she was gonna be around here, so I planned my speech! I sure got her!" I laughed.  
"You sure did, Owen." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
I stared at the pictures on the wall of the deceased students. One of them was Joren Stonemountain. He had been my worst enemy, back in junior high, before he died of a drug overdose. Then, Cleon came up behind me, toting some girl around on his arm.  
"Hey, Kel whatcha doing tonight?" I thought about that for a second.  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Yuki, Neal, Dom and I, we're going to smoke a couple joints out behind the school, you know, and then, we're going to head over to the local strip club and then, Yuki's gonna leave and me and Dom and Neal are going to have a wild threesome." Cleon kind of stared.  
"Ummm....that's-"  
"Just a tad bit worse then Owen paying me to sleep with him every third Saturday? Damn, Cleon, this school's making me out to be a slut." He laughed. The girl hanging off his arm piped up.   
"I heard you broke up with me love muffin because it was just too many lovers to keep track of!" Oh, God. I rushed out of their presence before I puked.  
  
The phone was ringing when Dom dropped me off at my house. I picked it up.   
"Hello?"  
"You're not being paid to sleep with Merric, are you?"  
"Oh, good afternoon, Neal, and no, and what's all this new shit about me sleeping around?"   
"Apparently more than a few people heard your loud breakup with Cleon, and now the best school gossips are at it again."   
"Well, that's just swell, now isn't it!"   
"I'm not too sure about that, Kel. I mean, these people are ruining your reputation!"  
"What reputation, Neal? I don't have one! Nobody knew who I was before all this! I was just the 'that skater girl', you know! God!"   
"Yeah, well, maybe you should just lie low for awhile."  
"Whatever, Neal." I hung up. I deicided to go over to Dom's apartment.  
  
The door swung open and I walked inside. It had been some trouble getting out of the house, though, with my mother making me sample different chocolates to see which would be best for the wedding cake. As if I was getting married.   
"Kel-*sniff*-how you doing?-*sniff*-" I stopped short and looked him over.   
"My God, Dom, you look terrible!" He smiled, and pulled me inside his apartment. He laughed when I told him what I had said to Cleon. Then, I told him that my mother wanted us all to have dinner sometime, just so she could get to know the groom a little better. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.  
"She what???-*sniff*-"  
"Yep, she thinks we're getting married. And so do a bunch of other people, now that I think about it." Dom looked glum.   
"It's ok," I said, resisting the urge to kiss him. I would probably have caught his cold, been out for a week, and then who knows what those school preps would have been up to! They might've thought I'd forgotten to use protection and gotten pregnant or somethign worse, that I'd shot myself. I laughed at that absurd thought.   
"Well, it can't be this week, cause I'm as sick as a dog."  
"Aww, do you want me to take care of you?"  
"No, not really, Mother. I do believe I can-*sniff*- battle this one myself." I laughed again. I was doing too much laughing and crying these days.  
  
The rumors kind of settled down over the next couple of days, except ther was this one that Cleon had moved to Alaska out of grief and anger. Which was just dumbassed, because I saw him and that stuipd girlfriend of his every damn day. Not that I hated Cleon. When we first started going out, he had bought me a new board, complete with flaming wheels and shiny new trucks. The deck was pretty cool too. But anyway, now that I had broken up with him, he was really pissed at me and he wanted my board back. Well, that was just too damn bad, because I had busted it up months ago. My mind seems to be rambling, I thought. Then, the phone rang. I debated answering it, but after the third ring, I did.  
"Hey Kel!"  
"Oh, hello Cleon. What would you like this time? Confirmation on the 'fact' that I'm oh, what, hooked on ecstasy or something? I'm not a cynical person, Cleon, but if only I had known that our breakup would have led you to the wintry depths of the frozen, untamed North, I might've pressed on, if only for the sake of you not getting hypothermia! But alas, now I see that it is too late, and up there in the wintry, cold harsh land of Alaska, I bid you my farewell! I don't know why you did, Cleon!!!! If only I had-"  
"Shut the hell up, Kel!!"  
"Oh, sorry, I was getting a bit carried away, there."  
"Yeah. Umm, I just wanted to say sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Starting all those rumors about you. I guess I was kind of-well, really pissed cause you broke up with me. And that you wanted Dom more than me. You guys actually make a nice couple, I guess. Well, that's all I wanted to say, and I hope you forgive me and that we can still be friends."  
"Haven't you seen the movies, Cleon? The girl is supposed to ask to 'just be friends'! How could you take away the woman's sole role in life????" Cleon chuckled. Which is interesting, because he never chuckles. At least, not around me. Maybe around his new girlfriend. Or maybe, only to his-  
"Are you listening?" I stopped my rambling thoughts.  
"Oh yeah. You want to be friends."  
"I said that 5 minutes ago."  
"Of course you did!"   
"You scare me, Kel. Well, I must be going now."  
"Ok, but don't freeze your ass off up there in Alaska! You know how I fell about you freezing up there in the-"  
He hung up on me!! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Wow, Dom, that's just wonderful." I stifled a yawn as my mother continued to ask and talk about Dom's obviously boring college life. I gazed out the big window of the Chinese restaurant, thinking about how much I would rather be with my friends and doing something better than this. I dropped my fork.   
"Damn! I mean, umm, I going to go outside for a few, ok?" I smiled and got to walk outside. I sighed and took a deep breath when I reached the freash, outdoor air. I was just about to take up smoking as a regular pasttime, when I heard;  
"Ahhh, getting little boring in there?" Dom.  
"No shit. I love my mom and all, but God!" He chuckled. Then he grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me. An it was a damn good kiss, too. Better than Cleon's. He let go of me.  
"Let's go back to my place," he whispered.  
"Wow, Dom, I'd love to, but dammit, we can't just leave my mommy in there like that! She'll think we eloped." Dom sighed.  
"I suppose your right, my sweet. Tell you mother good day. I must be off." We kissed again, and then he left. I was smiling stupidly when I walked back in. Mom looked up when I walked in.  
"Where's Dom? Oh, no, you two had a fight, didn't you?" She shook her, muttering something about "overrated love". She pulled out her cellphone, and began busily dialing numbers."Hello, Lynn? Cancel the-"  
"MOM!" She looked up, startled.  
"What is it, honey?"  
"Dom and I didn't have a fight. He had to go."   
"Oh. I guess I was boring him?" I shrugged.  
"Maybe....."  
  
The phone was ringing when I got home, like it usually was. I debated about answering it, then after the 5th damn ring, I picked up the stupid phone.  
"I really don't give a shit about your stupid product, and I don't need it!" I almost hung up the phone.  
"Umm, I not really selling anything, but it's great to know your opinion of telemarketers!" I almost dropped the phone.  
"Hey, Dom!"   
"Yeah, Kel, that was weird."  
"Sorry. What do you want?"  
"Oh, so I can't call the girl I just made out with in front of Hong Kong Chuey or whatever-the-hell it's name is?" I sighed.   
"I'm sorry!"  
"It's ok. Let's call Meathead."  
"No three-way."  
"You underestimate me! I do!"  
"Oh, of course, becuase you have everything."  
"Exactly, my sweet!" I waited the 5 minutes while he dialed Neal,and he answered.  
"What do you want!!!!" He yelled.   
"Calm down, calm down! Just your favorite cousin dropping you a line!" Neal sighed.   
"Whatever. I'm busy, hang up."  
"That's real nice, you Meathead," I commented.   
"Kel? Good evening."  
"Oh, so you are nice to her, but not I? I'm ashamed of you."  
"Shut up Dom! Hey, since we're all having this lovely chat, how about we tell Kel about that time we flew to France, hmmm?" Click. He hung up.   
"Okaaaaay, that was....odd?"  
"Umm you can say that again. But don't! I'll ask him what's wrong tomorrow."   
"Ok. Uhh, Kel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm, I....I love you." Click. I stood there for a moment, phone in hand, looking quite perplexed. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
I spotted Neal as soon as I walked into school. He looked at me, then turned away. I ran up to him.  
"What the hell's the matter with you, Neal?"   
"Leave me alone! I really don't feel like talking to anyone." I sighed.  
"Dude, I'm your best friend! You better tall me what's up or I'll pound your ass into the ground!" He turned around.  
"Yuki....she..well...she broke up with me, alright! Are you happy now?" I gasped. Well, sort of. I don't really gasp all that much.   
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't apologize! She's moving back to Japan. Her grandmother's sick or something. Isn't that just great??"  
"A long-distance relationship would be kind of-"  
"I don't give a shit!" He kicked his locker, cursed, and spent the next few seconds hopping around in pain. Owen ran up to us.  
"What's the matter, Neal?" I laughed and grabbed Owen's sholder.  
"Let's go get a Pepsi!" Owen frowned.  
"But I don't like Pepsi!"  
"Neither do I, but let's go get one anyway," I said. I waved a friendly goodbye to Neal.  
  
I ran in to Cleon on the way to lunch.   
"What's up with Neal? He's acting like a bitch," he commented. I shrugged.  
"You know how he gets when he's mad. He'll probably be a mean drunk, you know." He shrugged.  
"I dunno Kel. He seems really pissed. He literally called our wonderful science teacher a sniveling little bastard with nothing else to do but sit on his fat ass and bitch at us." Wow. That was....kind of unlike Neal. Maybe we should have a chat. I dashed away from Cleon with a wave, and found Neal sitting by himself at one of the table's, eating a......a salad??? I sat down across from him, and pointed at his assortment of veggies.   
"I don't know what to say, Neal. So this is what I'm doing. I'm going to-"  
"Tell me to move on with my life??? IS that what your going to do??? Don't talk, Kel, just because you and Dom are so goddamned happy with each other." I smiled through gritted teeth. Since when did he get off making people's life so miserable because of his own heartbreakingly dastardly life??  
"I love you too, Neal! I'm not telling you to move on! I really don't even know what to say! I'm just....really, really sad this had to happen." He looked away.  
"I guess I've been really terrible to be around." I nodded.  
"Too bad your probably going to get suspened for cursing off that poor man. And how'd you know about me and Dom?" Neal rolled his eyes.  
"Please, Kel, he will not SHUT UP about you! It's Kel this, or Kel that, I want him to shut up!" I laughed.  
"Maybe he's trying to annoy you to death." He smiled, the first one in what seemed like days.   
  
"I wasn't lying, when I said that yesterday." I looked up at Dom, who was sitting face foward, his hands glued to the steering wheel.  
"I didn't think you were, that would have been a mean joke, anyway." He laughed nervously.   
"So.....do you..love me?" I had to think about that for a second. Did I? Tick. Tick. Tick. The seconds are passing, Kel.   
"Yes," I said, startling myself. Dom's hands dropped from the staring wheel and he turned to face me. We started kissing me, and damn, it was quite passionate. I'm surprised the windows didn't steam up, like in that awful chick flick, Titanic. I vaguely heard a knicking at the window. I cracked an eyelid and saw my dad standing there, punding furiously. I let go of Dom and rolled the window down.  
"What's this I hear about you getting married?" Oh shit. Not again.  
  
So I explained it to him, about how Neal opened his big mouth and blabbed about whatever. Of course, he didn't believe me. I gritted my teeth. And why would he? He was a little pissed at finding me and Dom about to get it on in the front seat of his car, and in our driveway, no less! Then, he spent the rest of the night half-crying about giving away his little girl. These stupid people!!! Why would they not listen to me??? So. One more person ensnared in this stupid web. I put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long week.   
  
  
A/N: I'm back!!! SO sorry about the lack of updates, my phone was broken (oh, the horror!), then the internet was down (horror of horrors!) then I got sick!!!!!!!!!! So, I'm back, and will update frequently. you know, this story started out as something to ease my writer's block for this story I was writing. I still haven't finished it......... 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Neal was miserable. We all did our best to try and cheer him up, but it wasn't helping, since the happiest dude, Owen, was back with Amelia, and they all of a sudden became this Owen-and-Amelia creature, forever fused to each other's hips. I wanted to smack them both over the head with my board, but that wouldn't be nice, would it? So DOm and I decided to buy Neal and early Christmas present, even thought it was April.   
"This is nice," Dom said, holding up a 12-pack of condoms. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sure, Dom, lets get Neal some condoms, he can really use those!!" Dom shrugged and put them back on their shelf. "We're trying to find something that doesn't remind him of Yuki, ok?"   
"Whatever, Kel." We walked down the rows of stupid shit and back again. I finally deicided that, well, this really wasn't working. I dragged Dom over to the condom and lubricants aisle.   
"Fine!" I said. "You can go buy him one of these. We'll blow them up and decorate his locker with them! Yay!" Dom frowned and felt my forehead.  
"Umm, you ok, Kel?" I giggled. Maybe I had dipped into the Christmas wine a bit too early. I laughed again. "Maybe I should take you home..."   
"No!! Please, anywhere but home!!! Oh my God, my dad won't shut up and leave me alone!! The phone's always busy calling my brother's and other stupid people and inviting them to the nonexsistent wedding! Do you think I give a damn??? NO!!! I'm not even getting fucking married, so why should I??? I Hate this stupid shit, I want to live under a rock and just die!!! And sh'es always making me try on these stupid dresses and measuring me and making me sample chocolates, and I don't even like chocolate!! ANd you know what else??? Neal's being a stupid bastard, drowning in his pool of broken-hearted misery, and look at the hell I'm going through!! It's all his fault! I want to shove him off a cliff and laugh as his broken body gets eaten by ugly, stupid vultures!!!!" There was a moment of silence.  
"Wow..." Dom said, after a while. "Ok, I won't take you home then." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store. "What was that about?" I shook my head.   
"No idea. All of my pent-up rage, that was." Dom nodded.   
"I guess it would be a bad idea to give you these chocoates that I bought especially for you....."  
  
After my little nervous breakdown, I decided enough was enough and I was going to go hide out at Neal's house. I knocked on the door to his room.  
"Go away, I don't want to talk about, and I"m perfectly content with sitting here and wallowing in my own misery, ok??"   
"It's Kel."  
"Oh. Go away." I shook my head and pushed open the door. He glared at me from his Xbox, where he was playing some stupid game.   
"I thought I told you to go away."  
"You did, but I didn't listen!" He turned back to his game. I tossed him the box.  
"Here, I bought you some condoms."   
"Why?" He asked forlornly."I'm never going to have sex, now that Yuki's gone." He sighed woefully.  
"There's always the hookers." He shrugged.   
"She's probably got some Japanese dude right now, staring into those beautiful eyes of her, touching her soft, silky hair and *sob*-"  
"Are you crying??"  
"No, of course *choke* not!*sob*" I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Aww, my poor widdle Nealy, missing his girl. It'll be ok! You just have to move on! Cleon, damn, he moved on at the speed of light!" He chuckled. I patted him on the head and decided to go face my parents.  
  
I told them everything. They didn't believe me at first, but after awhile, they started getting mad at me for not telling them sooner. I wanted to yell in their faces, tell them that I had tried to tell them, but obviously they were to caught up in their lives to notice. But I held it back, and smiled as they thought up suitable ways to punish me and suitable ways for Neal's father to punish him. Remeber when I said it was definitly not "jolly" that I was madly in love with Dom? Well, it was turning out to be quite the opposite. 


	12. Epilouge

Five Years Later  
  
"You can't be serious."  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"  
"Shit, Kel, that's jolly!"  
"Isn't it," I said as I admired the sparkling diamond on my finger. It had taken a whole five year, but Dom finally proposed to me and gave me a different ring. I listened to Owen blabber on about stupid things. Now owuld be the time to tell what happened to everyone.  
Owen and Amelia were still a happy couple, and Amelia actually turned out to be in fact, slightly deeper than a kiddie pool. They were obsessed with each other. Owen had given up skating and turned to BMX biking, and now he was one of the most famous BMX dudes out there. Everyone loved him. I must admit that the fame was going to his head, though.  
A few months back we had sent Neal out to California, where Yuki now lived, in hopes of rekindling their love. We still haven't heard from him. Maybe he got shot in a gang war. But that's another story.  
Merric and Faleron finally realized there homosexual tendancies. They were still my friends, though, and I'm not homophobic, anyway. Seaver is in college, and he's studying to become a parasyhcologist. He's quite obsessed with all things paranormal,a nd even claimed that he was abducted by aliens when he was 12. Esmond almost died in a skaing accident which left him paralyzed from the waist down. He decided that it was too much for him, and comitted suicide. His funeral was the week before Dom proposed. But, all in all, we each led happy lives, and I was finally getting married!!!  
  
A/N: It's over!! It's done!! But I'm thinking about writing another story about Yuki and Neal and how they get back together again. Sound like a good idea?? If you think so, tell me!! Bye byez all! 


End file.
